Season 4
The fourth season of Clearwater will premiere on May 3, 2015 on the Degrassi Wiki. The new season was announced on December 27, 2014 and brainstorming for the new season took place in the later months of that year. It will be comprised of 26 episodes and 2 blocks. The first block, stylized as Clearwater: REBELution, will consist of 12 episodes and run from mid-spring until mid-summer. The second block, stylized as Clearwater: S/H/A/T/T/E/R/E/D,' '''will have 14 episodes that will be posted from fall until winter 2015. The season will follow the second semester of the 2013-2014 school year and will feature 24 regular characters, with all characters from Season 3 returning and two recurring characters being bumped to regular status. Only 1 new regular character will be introduced this season, but they will not come in until 4B. This season is being promoted as the darkest season yet which is why all promotional images 2015 and onwards will show the usual beach shore at night instead of the usual sunset portrayed in the first 3 seasons. Episode titles from 4A are mostly made up of songs from rock/alternative bands or singers, while the titles from 4B are mostly made up of ballads and slow songs. They are both representative of the overall feel of each block of episodes. Main Cast Seniors '''AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar- a girl just returning from rehab and dealing with the fact that she is adopted '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels- an overly-generous girl who gives more than she recieves '''Chord Overstreet '''as Dex Smith- a troubled artist who is starting to rethink his life and place in the world '''Taylor Momsen '''as Julia Abbott- a thick-skinned former bad girl who is trying to get her life in order for once '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe- a tech-smart romantic who is trying to get over his past while being forced to deal with it Sophomores '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark- a former drug addict who seems to be fairing well since her recent attitude transformation '''Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer- a recently incarcerated popular girl who is taking the fall for being a good person Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith- a provacative girl who is trying to change her image and stay out of trouble '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper- a fun and carefree girl who is trying to deal with the changes in her life '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem- a normally cool and confident popular guy who is about to go through very hard times '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell- a broken and emotionally damaged girl who is about to reach a major turning point in her life '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen- a rich and pampered gay guy who is finally going to be taken down a few pegs '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden- an optimistic girl who has dealt with a lot of pain, but still keeps her head held high and a smile on her face '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian- an impulsive and erratic former rebel who is trying to stay away from that scene after her current run-in '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar- a manipulator and unpredictable girl who has been keeping in line lately with her new beau '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor- a lovesick gay guy who is about to be put through the ringer once again, yet still manages to stay postitive '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl- a depressed and abused goth who knows firsthand how cruel the world can be '''Kathryn Prescott as Peyton Mansfield- a tough and secretive artist who is still trying to find her place at her new school Freshman Kendall Schmidt '''as Micah Quick- a popular jock who is back from military school with a new perspective on life '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones- a Queen Bee stereotype who is trying to be a better person, but is being pushed to her limits '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee- a ditzy and naive, but sweet and innocent girl who is too nice for her own good Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber- a former delinquent who has turned over a new leaf, but is still keeping secrets '''Peyton Meyer as Matthew Malloy- a kind hearted and shy boy trying to live up to the high standards set by his family Other Logan Lerman as Zak Ule- an undercover cop who must now deal with the backlash of his secret being revealed to everyone Recurring Cast Seniors Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez- a popular girl who is known to get around and starts many conflicts around school; cheer captain Tony Oller as Danny Bell- Eliza's cool and fun brother who is always there for his sister Alexa Nikolas as Miranda Disch- A popular, but sweet girl in the nursing program and Caylee's partner Juniors Sasha Pieterse as Lindsay Miller- Sophie's girlfriend who has a history with drug addiction and transfers to Clearwater Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes- a carefree and rebellious girl who is always ready to break the rules Landon Liboiron as Troy Steele- a monotonous and mature guy who doesn't like chaos Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger- a member of Jarrod's gang and his right-hand man Drake Bell as Blake Sommer- a member of Jarrod's gang and ruthless manipulator Sophomores Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer- a fun and down to earth guy who tries to do the right thing Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven- a sweet and peppy girl who tries to help her friends Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard- a rebellious and carefree girl who is known to pressure people Zendaya Coleman as Harley Wahlstrom- a introverted girl who has begun to keep her emotions to herself Dylan Sprouse as Wyatt Zuckerman- a genius who tries to hide it to fit in, Breean's brother Freshman Alyson Stoner '''as Siobhan Spicer- a nature-loving enviornmentalist and cheerleader '''Miranda Cosgrove as Adrianna Jupe- a bitchy and cruel cheerleader who shows no mercy to anyone Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman- a nerd who focuses on school and her future, Wyatt's sister Adults Ellen Page '''as Hannah Winehouse- Julia's mysterious and artistic roommate '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton- the school's fun and understanding guidance counselor Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein- A relatable and loved English teacher David Arquette as Steve Hanson- The school's hip and understanding principal Justin Chatwin as Shawn Eichler- The cool and friendly nursing professor at Tallahassee U Patrick Dempsey as Edward Teller- Alicia's rapist and the school's rude gym teacher David Koechner as Arnold Tucker- a firm, but fair history teacher Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib- a very orderly and uninterested science teacher Parents Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper- Danielle's newly divorced mother who wants to be her daughter's friend Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper- Danielle's estranged father who is with a new woman and has a new baby Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott- Julia's single and stressed mother who is struggling to make ends meet Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar- Jamie and Moon's mother who has a dark hidden past Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar- Jamie and Moon's father who is very loyal to his wife and worries about her Rob Estes as Damian Daniels- Caylee's widowed father who wants what's best for her Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl- Olivia's young, nasty, abusive mother who has a mean temper. Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl- Olivia's understanding and fun father who doesn't know how to deal with his ex-wife Angela Bassett as Patty Brith- Brittany's religious mother who supports her daughter Robin Williams as Frank Fithe- Liam's sexually abusive father who is on the brink of insanity Neve Campbell as Nina Borden- Alicia's friendly and sweet mother who doesn't want Alicia to mess up her life Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian- Angel's mother who is in denial about her husband's infidelity Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick- Micah's busy and organized mother Episode List Intros Promos 4A Category:Seasons Category:Season 4